A fastener device known from DE 295 16 626 includes a non-rotatable shaft/hub connection between the hub and the end of the steering shaft and an annular spring element which forms an interlocking fit between the hub and the steering shaft in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the steering shaft. The spring element is configured as a union nut which is applied to the steering shaft rotatable but axially locked and can be screwed onto a male thread on the hub. By means of this fastener device accidental release of the connection between steering shaft and hub is prevented.